


King Cobra

by ItsDefinetlyNotMatt



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, character profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDefinetlyNotMatt/pseuds/ItsDefinetlyNotMatt
Summary: Metal Gear Original Character "King Cobra" BiographyWork in Progress, Open to Critique!





	King Cobra

* * *

**King Cobra**

**Biographical Information**

**Real Name:** Daniel Fletcher

 **Also Known As:** Plasma Snake, Cobra

 **Nationality:** American

 **Born:** 1972

 **Age:** 47

**Physical Description**

**Eye Color:**  Hazel

 **Hair Color:**  Brown

 **Ethnicity:** Caucasian

 **Height:** 183 cm

 **Weight:** 75 kg

**Career and Family Information**

**Affiliations:** Diamond Dogs, Outer Heaven, Zanzibar Land

 **Occupation:**  Soldier, Spy, Mercenary

**Notable Family**

  * Big Boss (Father)
  * Alicia Fletcher  (Mother)
  * Nicholas Smith, AKA Black Mamba (Half-Brother)
  * Solid Snake (Half-Brother)
  * Liquid Snake (Half-Brother)
  * Solidus Snake (Half-Brother)
  * Gene Therapy Subjects



* * *

**King Cobra** , real name **Daniel Fletcher** , simply known as **C** **obra** , was a former special ops soldier and [mercenary](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Mercenary), who would later become a member of [Outer Heaven](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Outer_Heaven) and [Zanzibar Land](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Zanzibar_Land). 

During the production of the [Les Enfants Terribles](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Les_Enfants_Terribles) project, an unnamed scientist attempted to steal [Big Boss](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Big_Boss)'s DNA and create his own super-soldier and defect from the United States. Although he only managed to copy half of the DNA, his project continued. Alicia Fletcher, a double agent sent by the [United States Government](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/United_States_Federal_Government), donated her DNA to the project and became the mother of the child. After confirmed to be carrying the child, Alicia Fletcher defected back to the United States and continued work on the Les Enfants Terribles project. While initially wanting to be uninvolved, Alicia Fletcher ended up growing very attached to Cobra and helped him grow to be a potential successor of Big Boss. Later in life, Cobra ended up following [Venom Snake](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Venom_Snake), believing him to be the real Big Boss.

After Venom Snake's awakening in 1984, Cobra began training with him and became a member of the Diamond Dogs. During this time he also helped with the repair of Mother Base while Venom Snake was working to defeat the [XOF](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/XOF) Units. Cobra later followed Venom Snake to Outer Heaven, continuing to learn the ropes and train to be his replacement. During this time, Cobra learned of agent Black Mamba, real name Nicholas D. Smith. The two quickly became rivals and fought over the territory bordering their land claims. The two also would frequently gather intel on each other's bases and/or temporarily kidnap each other for interrogation.

In 1995, Cobra was captured and coerced by Black Mamba and [Solid Snake](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Solid_Snake) to destroy the Metal Gear being housed by Outer Heaven. The three worked together in [an operation](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Outer_Heaven_Uprising) commanded by the original Big Boss. Cobra made light work tearing down his own base, but did not want to bring harm to Venom Snake. However, Solid Snake still killed Venom Snake, as per Big Boss's instructions.

After the Outer Heaven Uprising, Cobra was summoned by Big Boss to help with Zanzibar Land and the creation of [Metal Gear D](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Metal_Gear_D). During this time in Zanzibar Land, Cobra met and spent a great deal of time with Marie Keen. Cobra would end up confiding in Marie that he was Big Boss's son and the successor to him. In 1999, Cobra was sent to eliminate Solid Snake but failed in his mission. Cobra returning to Zanzibar Land. Days before Solid Snake and Black Mamba's planned strike on Zanzibar Land, Cobra was in a major accident with a rolled vehicle, preventing him from stopping the invasion. After the death of Big Boss at the hands of Solid Snake and Black Mamba, Cobra was taken by them while still under anesthesia. Snake invited to take Cobra back to their base of operations, to which he reluctantly agreed. During this time, Cobra received a prosthetic limb to replace his crushed and destroyed leg.

Although initially asked to help Solid Snake on [Shadow Moses Island](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Shadow_Moses_Island), Cobra had refused until hearing that it had involved the remains of Big Boss. Cobra and Snake infiltrated the base and reactivated the Metal Gear after being tricked by [Liquid Snake](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Liquid_Snake). Cobra helped Snake succeeded in destroying [Metal Gear REX](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Metal_Gear_REX) and defeating the remaining members of [FOXHOUND](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/FOXHOUND), including Liquid. Prior to their final battle, Liquid taunted Snake and Cobra with the knowledge that the four of them, including Black Mamba, are all siblings and that the [Next-Generation Special Forces](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Next-Generation_Special_Forces) had been experimented on to replicate Big Boss’s genes as well.

After learning that the mission was fabricated by [the Pentagon](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/United_States_Department_of_Defense) and Snake's [FOXDIE](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/FOXDIE) infection, Cobra was furious with [Campbell](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Roy_Campbell) and the rest of the Pentagon-led team. Although he was suspicious of how the FOXDIE had not affected him, he wouldn't get any answers. After this incident, Cobra returned home to the United States. Cobra would later join the anti-Metal Gear NGO, [Philanthropy](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Philanthropy), after being invited by Solid, Mamba and [Hal Emmerich](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Hal_Emmerich). Although his involvement was minor, he did participate in some of the more extreme missions.

In August 2007, Otacon received a tip from his estranged step-sister [Emma Emmerich](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Emma_Emmerich) that a new [Metal Gear](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Metal_Gear_RAY_\(manned\)) was being developed by the [United States Marine Corps](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/United_States_Marine_Corps), and was being transported via a Marine vessel disguised as an oil tanker. Snake and Cobra boarded the tanker while en route to its destination, and quickly discovered that [a group of Russian mercenaries](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Gurlukovich_Mercenaries) led by [Sergei Gurlukovich](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Sergei_Gurlukovich) had their own plans for [Metal Gear RAY](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Metal_Gear_RAY_\(manned\)), arriving shortly thereafter to take over the vessel. The two soon encountered [Olga Gurlukovich](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Olga_Gurlukovich) (Sergei’s daughter) onboard the tanker and proceeded to defeat her in a gunfight, with Snake knocking her unconscious with his modified M9 tranquilizer pistol. 

Snake and Cobra quickly made their way into the tanker's holds and secured photographic evidence of the new Metal Gear. Neither he nor Otacon could have predicted the reappearance of [Revolver Ocelot](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Revolver_Ocelot) on the tanker, who proceeded to detonate Semtex explosives onboard the ship in order to sink it. While attempting to stop Ocelot, Snake was confronted by the spirit of his deceased brother Liquid Snake, who had apparently taken over the mind of Ocelot through an arm transplant. Snake's presence had seemingly released Liquid's personality, who went on to comment that he had evaded the accelerated aging that Snake was now undergoing. After Liquid escaped in the stolen RAY, Snake and Cobra successfully escaped the sinking tanker and made his way the surface of the river, where they were rescued by Otacon on a small boat.

Thanks to the photographs taken by a U.S. Army [Cypher](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Cypher), the Patriots framed Philanthropy in a smear campaign for the tanker sinking, simultaneously exposing them to the public and destroying their reputation. It was widely believed that Solid had been killed in the incident after Liquid's body was retrieved from the New York Harbor. To the public though, Cobra has seemingly disappeared with no evidence. 

After the first [Manhattan Incident](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/Metal_Gear_Solid_2:_Sons_of_Liberty), Cobra officially retired and ceased work with Philanthropy. This included moving with Mamba out to Oregon to be with the rest of their family. During this time, Cobra also was with Alicia Fletcher during her final days, dying at 68. Cobra, although never learning what became of Snake and Big Boss, or even their final meeting, lives in peace with Mamba.


End file.
